<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the littlest death by LadyMerlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837953">the littlest death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin'>LadyMerlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyEd Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Day 16, Edward Elric wears a Skirt, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Riza Hawkeye is suffering, Roy Mustang is weak, RoyEd Month 2020, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do I look?” Roy asks, when he’s dressed. </p><p>Ed studies him, not too seriously but closely enough that Roy knows he’s being appraised. “Indecent, as always, but most people don’t notice so I guess you’ll be fine.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyEd Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the littlest death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt for Day 16 of RoyEd Month 2020: Torture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s killing me, Riza,” Roy sighs, pressing his face into his hands and propping his elbows on the table in sheer dejection. “I’m going to die.” </p><p>“You’re going to die a lot sooner if those reports aren’t done by the end of the day,” Riza replies, entirely unaffected by the drama. </p><p>“God, you’re so mean to me,” Roy complains, but picks up his pen and starts working anyway. </p><p>“I wasn’t put on this earth to be nice to you. If I was nice to you, you’d walk all over me. Also, you’re the one who put me in charge of your productivity. Presumably you didn’t want me to cut you any slack.” She knows Roy won’t undercut his earlier orders; it goes against his principles, especially when he knows she’s right. For all his bullshit, he’s a good man. </p><p>“Ugh, I wish Fuery was here. He’d at least sympathise.” </p><p>“Fuery doesn’t sympathise, sir. He just has headphones in whenever you’re talking.” </p><p>It’s brief, but she catches the twitch at the corner of Roy’s mouth, a clear tell that he’s resisting the urge to laugh. It can’t be that bad if he’s still laughing, so she lets her own lips twitch in return.</p><p>Somewhere outside his office, something clatters on the ground, and Roy can only assume someone dropped a cup because Ed bent down to pick something else up. He’s not sure whether he’s grateful or upset that he can’t see what’s going on outside. Ed barks a laugh, and then there’s the hushed murmur of a question, asked by either Havoc or Fallman, not Fuery, based on the tone. He can’t hear what they’re asking, but he can hear Ed’s response, because Ed has never learned volume control and probably never will. </p><p>“Would <em> you </em> say no to Al?” he demands, laughter evident in his voice. “Besides, I’d like to hear you tell <em> Hawkeye </em> that you think there’s something wrong with wearing a skirt. Or even better, Major General Armstrong! <em> Please</em>, let me know when you’re going to tell her that, I’ll bring popcorn for the show and flowers for your funeral!” </p><p>There’s more laughter and the murmuring of someone retracting their statements, and Roy sighs, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face. Ed can take care of himself, of course, but it’s always nice to have a reminder. </p><p>Riza caps her pen and closes the folder in front of her, neatly stacking it on top of the pile which needs Roy’s attention. Roy resists the urge to groan when Riza stands up. “Well, sir. I’d best go out and see if I need to intervene. Shall I let Edward in?” she asks, like she doesn’t already know the answer. He eyes her warily. “If you can guarantee that those reports will be done in time for the meeting tomorrow morning, I’ll take the team out for a long lunch.” </p><p>His eyes widen in surprise, and he nods quickly before she can rescind the offer. “I’ll get them done, Lieutenant.” </p><p>“Very well,” she replies, snapping a smart salute. She doesn’t wait for a response before she marches out his door and into the open office with the rest of the team. “Did someone have something to say about my uniform?” she asks, and there’s a beat before everyone bursts into denials. “I see. Edward, please report to the Colonel. He has some opinions on your last report.” Which is not true, but the last time Roy had opinions about one of Ed’s reports, part of the office had been set on fire in the ensuing scuffle. </p><p>Havoc asks, like he’s reading from a script, “er, Lieutenant, do you mind if we go for an early lunch? I don’t think we need to be here for this.” </p><p>Roy can practically see the faux-considering look on Riza’s face before she nods her consent. He doesn’t have to see it to know how quickly the office empties after that. “Please clean up after yourselves,” Riza says as she follows the team out of the office, loud enough for Roy to hear in the inner room. He <em> refuses </em> to be embarrassed, and so does Ed, if his laughter is anything to go by. </p><p>The front door closes and Ed stomps into the room, slamming the door closed and alchemising it shut behind him. Roy swallows hard. “What’s this I hear about my last report?” he asks, smirking like he’s daring Roy to say a word. His hair is loose and unbraided, cascading over his shoulders like a golden waterfall. There’s absolutely nothing girlish about it, or about the mini-skirt that he’s wearing in place of his usual leather trousers. </p><p>Roy’s gaze travels downwards almost helplessly, and he swallows again when he reaches the point where the pleats end and Ed’s thighs begin, thick and gloriously muscular, gleaming where flesh turns into steel. Ed stalks towards him like a predator closing in on its prey, until he’s standing right in front of Roy’s chair. “Well?” he asks, leaning down so that his hair is hanging like a curtain around their faces, inches apart. </p><p>“I really like the skirt,” Roy says, not breaking eye-contact as he moves a hand to rest on Ed’s hip. “It looks good on you.” Ed could make sackcloth look good, but this fabric - some sort of faux leather - is soft and not as squeaky as Ed’s usual pants. That explains the way it flounces when Ed moves. </p><p>A tiny grin melts across Ed’s face, almost savage in its intensity. He climbs on top of the chair, one knee on either side of Roy’s thighs. The chair protests loudly but holds their combined weight, like it has done every time they’ve done this. Roy is still looking at his face, and the hand that’s not holding onto his waist sweeps his hair gently aside. “Watching you all morning has been torture, Ed,” Roy confesses. His hands are terribly soft, and so is his mouth when it presses a kiss against Ed’s neck, newly-revealed skin. </p><p>“You can touch too, you know,” Ed says, instead of replying to the admission. “I’m wearing it for you.” </p><p>Roy releases his hair and brings both hands to Ed’s waist, and then slowly further down, inch by inch until his palms are hot against the bare skin of his thighs. Ed takes the opportunity to pull his hair up into a neat bun, where it won’t get in the way. He rests both hands on Roy’s shoulders, grinning as Roy explores him like he’s never done this, like he hasn’t touched every inch of Ed’s body a thousand times before. </p><p>His fingertips trace the hem of the skirt and he glances up at Ed, as if checking he’s alright to continue. Ed just grins back at him, so Roy slips his hands upwards, underneath the skirt. Ed’s skin is soft and his ass is gloriously pinch-able, and Roy knows without having to look that he’s wearing his favourite black briefs, the only pair of underwear he owns that won’t be seen past the edge of a skirt this short.</p><p>He cups Ed’s ass, dragging him closer to Roy’s own body, pressing their groins together. Ed clicks his tongue and shuffles backwards. “Pants off first, idiot.” Which is fair. There’s really no way he’d be able to explain white stains on the front of his uniform trousers. He toes his shoes off, and then slides his pants down, lifting his hips to get them off without entirely dislodging Ed. Ed doesn’t help, unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his fingers over Roy’s nipples until they’re hard and pebbled. </p><p>“I’ll have to get up to get lube,” Roy admits, because after the last time a junior staffer had accidentally come across his stash of lubricant while rifling through his desk for misplaced documents, he’d started keeping it in the small table beside the sofa, where no one ever looked. </p><p>Ed shakes his head. “No need.” He sounds confident, which can only mean one thing. Roy blinks and cups his ass again, this time pressing his fingers in between Ed’s cheeks until he finds a hard bump. </p><p>“<em>God</em>,” he swears at the realisation that Ed has been wandering around all morning with a plug in his ass. He’d been bending down to pick stuff up and flashing his underwear to all and sundry, with <em> this </em>in his ass. He nudges the protrusion and Ed hisses, and Roy does it again, almost like he has to, like he can’t help it. </p><p>Ed slaps his hand away and scowls down at him. Roy grins back, flushed with delight. “Tell you what. If you manage to hold off, I’ll put this back in and later tonight, I’ll fuck you again, just like this. How does that sound?” Ed’s scowl fades and he swallows hard, and Roy smiles. It’s nice to see that he’s still got it. “Alright?” </p><p>Ed nods. “Yeah, alright.” </p><p>“Stand up, please,” Roy asks, and Ed moves back easily, staying close to the chair on which Roy is sitting. Roy hooks his thumbs into the elastic of Ed’s underwear and Ed obediently lifts his feet one after another, so that Roy can slide it off. He tucks it neatly into his pocket, to be returned when he deems fit. Ed is already hard underneath the skirt, tenting the fabric. “Turn around,” he commands. Ed obeys. </p><p>Roy slides the skirt up and palms at the cheeks of Ed’s ass, thumbing at the protrusion of the steel plug inside his ass. It’s one with a flared base that doesn’t come out easily, which means that Ed will probably be able to get home without leaking too much. </p><p>He pinches his thumb and forefinger around the head to get a good grip on it, before teasing the plug out of Ed’s ass, one hand firm on Ed’s waist to keep him still. He puts the plug onto his desk and thumbs at Ed’s hole, which is already a little shiny from slick. “Facing me or facing away?” he asks, because each position has its pros and cons, and he doesn’t mind either. </p><p>“Facing you,” Ed replies, pressing backwards onto his hand. Roy takes his thumb away before Ed can get the stimulation he wants. </p><p>“Alright.” Roy slides his own underwear down, but no lower than his thighs. He’s hard enough that his cock is straining upwards, already wet at the tip. He strokes it with one hand. “Come up,” he says, and Ed does, getting into the same position as he’d been in before, except now they’re both bare and there’s no fabric between them. </p><p>His fingers are a little wet with lube, but Ed isn’t squeamish about these things so Roy doesn’t hesitate to cup them around his jaw and tilt his face down for a kiss. Ed tastes like lunch and coffee and Roy is <em> starving </em>for it. He licks at Ed’s mouth and can’t help but smile at how kittenish Ed is, all of a sudden. How shy. It’s precious. He doesn’t break the kiss until Ed is breathing a little harder, and admittedly so is he. His cock is dripping now, and he can’t imagine how Ed is doing. </p><p>He drops his hand to grab a hold of Ed’s waist, and uses his other hand to keep his own dick upright. Ed’s hands brace against his shoulders and he sinks back down, letting Roy feed himself into him. His eyes are closed and he’s biting his own lower lip, either in concentration or in pain, neither of which are the reactions Roy wants. He lets Ed settle for a second before bucking his hips upwards and into him, <em> hard.</em> </p><p>Ed yelps and his eyes snap open, and Roy can see they’re filled with fire, too. His cock bounces between them, a movement half-hidden by the pleats of his skirt. Roy wants to see it, so he rolls the skirt back and tucks it in its own waistband, leaving Ed exposed. </p><p>He’s as beautiful as Roy had imagined, red and hard and wet, and he can’t resist the urge to tease the head of Ed’s cock, pressing it between his fingers and thumbing at the slit. Ed yelps again and tries to push his hands away, but Roy catches him before they make contact. “Ah,” he chides softly.  </p><p>Ed snarls, just as Roy had known he would. “That’s not fair, how am I supposed to hold off if you keep touching me?” </p><p>Roy shrugs. “That’s not my problem, is it?” </p><p>“Fucking <em> bastard</em>,” Ed swears, and Roy thrusts upwards into him again, cutting off the words before Ed manages to spit them out completely, turning into a yowl half-way.</p><p>An idea occurs to him. He pulls Ed’s briefs out of his pocket and stuffs them in Ed’s mouth. It looks terribly attractive, and Roy considers getting some proper equipment for things like this. Ed glares at him when Roy thumbs at the corners of his lips, but he doesn’t spit out the fabric, which is as close to acceptance as he’s going to get. “The quicker you get me off, the sooner I stop touching you. And we hardly want to be interrupted before we get there, do we?” </p><p>Of course, Ed doesn’t know about his deal with Riza. </p><p>Ed lifts himself up and slams himself back down, forcing Roy’s dick into himself in a way that doesn’t leave him entirely unaffected. He keeps the moan low in his throat and reaches around to knead Ed’s ass, pulling him apart and then squeezing him around his own dick. Ed moves to do it again, and his cock bounces in a way that looks a little painful, a sticky drop flying from the head to land on Roy’s stomach. Roy swipes at it with his thumb and brings it to his mouth to lick it, never breaking eye-contact with Ed. </p><p>This just seems to fuel the fire in Ed’s eyes and he picks up the pace, riding Roy hard, his thigh muscles flexing furiously. The position doesn’t allow Roy to get very deep, but Ed is hot and tight enough that he doesn’t need to be. It reaches a point though, when Ed bouncing in his lap just isn’t enough, so Roy grabs his hips and forces him down harder, making Ed’s dick twitch like he’s on the verge of coming too. </p><p>Luckily for Ed, Roy is looking forward to fucking Ed on his own come just as much as Ed is. He lets himself come a few more hard thrusts later, spilling inside Ed’s ass, and keeping pressed inside until he’s entirely spent. He buries his face into the crook of Ed’s neck to muffle his groan. When Roy comes back to himself, Ed has spat out his gag and is panting hard, curved over Roy’s body with his fingers buried in Roy’s hair, holding perfectly still. </p><p>Roy presses his lips to the base of Ed’s neck, where his pulse is fluttering madly, just beneath his skin. There’s a trail of sweat running down from Ed’s hairline and Roy noses at it, kissing it until the taste of salt fills his mouth. Ed’s cock is pressed flat against his stomach, leaking like a tap. “You sure you don’t want me to get you off?” he whispers, because not touching Ed is torturous, too.</p><p>Ed shakes his head. “Tonight,” he says, clearing his throat when his voice breaks. </p><p>Roy nods and picks up the plug. “Hang on,” he says, and gives Ed time to wrap his arm around Roy’s shoulders, so he can keep his grip when Roy stands up. His knee complains for the split second it takes to deposit Ed onto his desk, still sheathed around his cock. He bears backwards and Roy doesn’t hesitate, pulling out and replacing himself with the plug before anything can drip out. The flared base fits snugly into place and Ed’s fingers dig into his shoulders as he acclimatizes to the stretch. </p><p>Ed’s cock is curved up and so gorgeously hard that Roy can’t resist the urge to run a finger up the underside, but he doesn’t get far before Ed squirms and pushes his hands away. This time, he lets Ed go, lifting his hands up in a gesture of defeat. “Quit cheating,” Ed growls, and Roy just smiles beatifically at him. Ed has always been a scrupulously fair player, even though Roy never claimed to be. </p><p>But for now, he’s willing to play along. “Alright, darling.” He stoops down to pick up Ed’s underwear. “I’ve got clean underwear if you want to borrow something, but they’ll probably be longer than this pair.” He’s not too thrilled at the thought of Ed wearing something that’d been stuffed into his mouth and then spat out. </p><p>Ed shakes his head. “That pair will do. I’ll change when I get home.” Roy nods and fits them over Ed’s feet, sliding them upwards onto his thighs. Ed tucks himself away and gets to his feet, letting Roy support him when his knees threaten to give way. </p><p>Roy uses the moment to draw Ed into an embrace, not heeding the fact that he’s still naked from the waist down, pressing kisses into the side of Ed’s face and stroking long lines down the center of his back. He smooths the skirt down over Ed’s hips and through the clothes, the bulge between his thighs is almost unnoticeable. Roy steps back to pull his own clothes on, buttoning his shirt up over the mess on his stomach. It won’t be comfortable, but it’ll be a nice reminder of how they’d spent his lunch break. </p><p>“How do I look?” Roy asks, when he’s dressed. </p><p>Ed studies him, not too seriously but closely enough that Roy knows he’s being appraised. “Indecent, as always, but most people don’t notice so I guess you’ll be fine.” He steps closer to Roy and leans up for a kiss, and Roy gives it to him, sweet and gentle, adoring. </p><p>“Will you be alright until tonight?” Roy asks, because even though the game they play is a good one, he does worry sometimes. “It’s okay if you want to go home and rub one out while you wait, you know? It’s not like I’d mind thinking about you doing that.” </p><p>Ed scoffs and they’re so close that Roy can feel Ed’s warm breath against his lips. “Don’t chicken out on me now, bastard. I’ll be waiting for you.” His eyes are impossibly golden and Roy thanks every star in the sky that he has this, despite all his past sins. “And bring dinner,” Ed adds, when he steps back.</p><p>“I love you,” Roy says, instead of confirming Ed’s instructions.</p><p>Ed, who’s already reached the doorway of his office, grins at him and pulls his hair out of its bun, shaking it loose until it falls over his shoulders. He smooths his skirt over his hips as if he’s making himself presentable, instead of emphasizing just how gorgeous he looks; how fuckable, how absolutely <em> darling</em>. “I love you too, Roy. Don’t be too late.” </p><p>He won’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked that! Kudos &amp; Comments are love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>